The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party
(''Cut to an wizard, wearing a gray wig, a white shirt, a black tuxedo jacket, and a red bow tie, named Merlin "from Shrek the Third.". He is tapping the baton in order to start some waltzing music. Then cut to four children waltzing in the grand hall once Merlin has started the music. jamie Bennett is dancing with Pippa while Antonio is dancing with Margo.) (Cut to Fishlegs in the grand hall.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: May I present Her Royal Highness, princess Coraline! (Coraline is walking down the steps, hiking up the skirt of her gown and showing an embarrassed smile. When she meets Jamie, Pippa, Antonio, and Margo, Coraline curtsies while Jamie and Antonio bow, and Pippa and Margo also curtsy.) *Coraline/Melody: Oh, yeah, mom's right (determined, to herself) I can do this! (A 12 year old boy with a blue sweater vest, a red shorts, brown shoes, a glasses, blonde hair, and blue eyes walks up to Coraline. He wears a white shirt, a blue tuxedo jacket, and a yellow bowtie. His name is Lewis.) *Lewis/Handsome Boy: Um...hi. Would you...like to dance? *Astrid/Ariel: Go on. *Coraline/Melody: (nervously) Sure. Okay. (Coraline holds Lewis's hand and thinks about dancing with him.) (Merlin, taps his baton and starts the music. Coraline and Lewis dance, but Verne, who is still trapped in the sash starts mumbling, attempting to get out. Verne continues mumbling and squirming, but Lewis covers him with his right hand. Then, he and Coraline stop dancing and look at each other with love. Immediately, however, he gets bitten.) *Lewis/Handsome Boy: Yeow! (orchestra stops playing) (It appears to be Verne, who has bitten him on the finger. Lewis flicks him off his finger, sending him flying in the air and screaming as Lewis gets knocked back into a bowl of punch.) (Meanwhile, Gobber is bringing Coraline's birthday cake, but Verne dives headfirst right into the cake.) *Coraline/Melody: (rushes to Verne) Oh no! *Verne/Sebastian: (with some frosting on his body and a candle on his head) That's it! I'm booking myself on a cruise! *Coraline/Melody: I'm sorry! *Lewis/Handsome Boy: (standing up while being covered with punch and fruit, humiliated) Well, I should say... *Coraline/Melody: Are you Ok, Verne? *Lewis/Handsome Boy: (suspiciously) ...So. *Violet/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: (smirks) Who is she talking to? *Snotty-boy/Chubby Boy in Blue Suit: (laughs) She's talking to a turtle! *Gobber/Louis: (angry) YOU! *Verne/Sebastian: (scared) You. (The "Can-Can Theme Song" plays, and the whole kingdom is laughing at Coraline's disaster while Gobber is chasing Verne around the grand hall with his cleaver.) *Gobber/Louis: Saboteur! You're going in ze Boullabaisse! *Verne/Sebastian : (scared) No, Gobber, you don't want to do this, men! I'm old; I'm not tender anymore! (jumps away as Gobber slams the cleaver down) No! (He jumps into Merlin's gray wig and hops away with Gobber still chasing him. The whole kingdom is still laughing at Coraline.) (Coraline runs to her room in tears, leaving the party.) *Astrid/Ariel: Coraline! *Gobber/Louis: Death to the reptile! (Queen Lillan throws a bucket of water on him, then pan to her, glaring at Gobber.) *Gobber/Louis: Uh oh. *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Oh, Gobber! Category:The Little Mermaid Parts